


Changes

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "At least, it was going to be a quick peck, but the second their lips touched, Alfred felt a jolt ofsomething, causing him to linger and move their lips together. He finally pulled away, but only just slightly, so that they were still sharing breath."





	Changes

“We don’t have to do anything, you know. It’s not like they can see us.”

Alfred could only just faintly make out Arthur’s features in the dim light from the seams of the door, and though Arthur probably wouldn’t see it, he grinned.

“Nah, I’m kinda curious what it’s like to kiss another guy. Might as well do it with my best friend who won’t judge me, right?”

Arthur’s returning grunt was something Alfred was very familiar with, so he chuckled and reached out to brace himself on Arthur’s shoulders and shift closer.

“Sorry if I get your nose or something. It’s kinda hard to see in here.”

Arthur huffed, and Alfred grinned again before he leaned in to give Arthur a quick peck on the lips.

At least, it was going to be a quick peck, but the second their lips touched, Alfred felt a jolt of _something_ , causing him to linger and move their lips together. He finally pulled away, but only just slightly, so that they were still sharing breath.

With so little distance between them, Alfred couldn’t really see Arthur’s face. He could, however, feel Arthur’s breath, which was becoming shallower the longer they stood like that.

“Alfred,” Arthur said, voice barely above a whisper. There was so much in the way he said it, so much that Alfred again felt that jolt, only much stronger.

He let his hands move from Arthur’s shoulders to cup both sides of his jaw instead, splaying his fingers over Arthur’s face as he moved in to kiss him again. Arthur let out a gasp and his hands were suddenly clutching at Alfred’s face as they kissed.

Alfred had never French kissed anyone before, but it seemed as natural as breathing to slip his tongue into Arthur’s open mouth, where he was met with a soft whimper and Arthur’s tongue returning the favor.

He was so swept up in how good the kissing felt that he forgot where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. That is, until the door opened, flooding the closet with light and the laughter of their friends. Alfred broke away from Arthur and stumbled backwards in shock.

His friends were saying something as they laughed and pointed, but all he could hear was ringing in his ears as he looked from Arthur to their friends and back. Arthur was staring at him with both confusion and hope in his eyes, and more than the jeering of his friends and his own racing, confused thoughts, that look made him feel desperate.

He bolted, ignoring the sound of everyone calling after him, and he didn’t stop running until he got home.

* * *

He laid on his bed, staring at the wall, for hours. Try as he might to think of something else, his thoughts inevitably went back to the taste of Arthur’s mouth, the feeling of his skin, the noises he’d made as they kissed, that look on his face when they stopped…

He groaned and rolled onto his stomach to bury his face into his pillow.

He’d been best friends with Arthur since they were little kids. They’d gone through everything together. They were each other’s most trusted confidant. They were supposed to be friends until they were wrinkly old men whose idea of friendship was complaining about the damn kids taking care of them in a retirement home.

He didn’t know what had changed in that closet.

It wasn’t until the sun was beginning to set that Alfred finally lifted his head from the pillow and got up to pull on his jacket. He walked with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head bowed until he realized that he’d been walking to Arthur’s house without thinking. He stared at the window that he knew was Arthur’s, seeing that the light had been turned on. Arthur was home then. He shuffled his feet, looking around for several minutes before he let out a growl and marched up to the door and knocked. Arthur’s mother answered, and Alfred gave her a sheepish smile.

“Hi, Mrs. Kirkland. I know it’s getting late, but can I talk to Arthur?”

She smiled at him, obviously unaware of what had happened, and ushered him inside. “Of course, dear. You’re always welcome.”

Alfred gave her a smile and ran up the stairs as he’d always done and stood outside a door he’d always just barged into. That time, though, he lifted his hand to knock on the door. Something hit the door, making Alfred flinch, before he heard Arthur’s voice.

“Go away, Alistair. I’m in no mood for you.”

Alfred bit his lip, wondering if he should just leave. Arthur wouldn’t know. “Uh…actually, it’s me.”

Silence followed for what felt like an eternity, but then he heard shuffling just before the door opened.

Arthur’s eyes were red and puffy, and Alfred’s heart lurched at the thought that he’d made his best friend cry. 

His stomach also flipped at the fact that he was there with Arthur again, after what had happened only hours before. 

Still, he stepped into Arthur’s room, where he’d spent just as much time as he had in his own room. He sat on the bed on reflex, and he was about to get up and move when Arthur sat next to him and stared earnestly at him.

“Before you say anything, Alfred, I have to be honest with you.” He paused, and Alfred swallowed hard as Arthur took a deep breath. His expression was more serious than it had ever been, and his eyes searched Alfred’s. “I’ve been in love with you for a very long time. So long that I’ve forgotten when it was that I started to fall for you. Maybe since the day I met you. If you’re here to ask us to go back to the way things were before…I can’t. Now that I know what it’s like to be that close to you, I can’t pretend and hide my feelings anymore. It might be best if we avoided each other from now on. It wouldn’t be fair to either you or me to pretend that things haven’t irreversibly changed.”

Alfred sat frozen, his heart pounding in his ears as cold sweat beaded on his face. His chest hurt so much that he almost choked out a gasp as he clutched at it. Arthur stared at him with furrowed brows, and Alfred swallowed again in an attempt to relieve the dryness in his mouth.

“Look. I don’t…I don’t know what I’m feeling. I don’t know why I came here. All I know is that I couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you all afternoon and how _good_ and _right_ it felt to do it. And right now, just thinking about you not being with me anymore hurts so much I feel like I can’t breathe.”

Arthur opened his mouth, but then he closed it again. They stared at each other in silence, and Arthur not saying anything else just made Alfred’s chest hurt all the more. There were many things he could do—leave, scream at Arthur for loving him and not ever saying anything, beg Arthur to go back to being just friends.

Instead, he decided to stop thinking and let his body act on its own accord. He started to lean in towards Arthur, only to be stopped by Arthur’s hand on his chest.

“Don’t do it if you don’t mean it, Alfred.”

Although his expression was desperate, there was still that hope shining in Arthur’s eyes. Alfred licked his lips and it was the easiest decision he ever made to close the distance and kiss Arthur again.


End file.
